The present invention relates to a method for the preparation of an electric connector. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel and improved method for the preparation of an electric connector of the type formed of a core rod made of an electrically insulating material having elasticity and a plurality of annular zones made of a layer of an electrically conductive material adhesively bonded stripe-wise around the surface of the core rod.
As is well known, many of the modern electronic instruments, e.g. pocketable electronic calculators, electronic watches and the like, are built by use of one or more of tiny electric connectors for making electric connection between parts of the instruments, for example, such as a liquid crystal display and a printed circuit board bearing the circuit for driving the display. Among various types of the electric connectors, there are known connectors of the type formed of a core rod made of an electrically insulating material having elasticity such as an insulating rubbery elastomer and a plurality of annular zones made of a layer of an electrically conductive material bonded stripe-wise around the surface of the core rod, usually, at a regular pitch. The stripe-wise annular zones of the conductive layer above mentioned are formed, for example, by adhesively bonding strips of a metal foil with a very small width around the surface of the elastic core rod or by mounting a plurality of rings of an electroconductive rubber on the core rod, usually, at a regular pitch so as that each of the rings is fixed at the position by the elastic resilience and fastened to the core.
For the electric connectors of the above described types, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,858,958; 3,795,884 and 3,818,414.
The above described conventional methods for manufacturing electric connectors are time-consuming even by very skillful workers so that the connectors manufactured by the method are unavoidably very expensive due to the poor productivity.